The phantom of reality
by Legendwolf1
Summary: As you reach a age sometimes you know what you want in the future, Some do not but in the end they have to go somewhere in life Like person called Tetsuya Terzuma had interesting past where rejects family for what reason issues or something else did this. Sometimes he thinks that his life is not real until duelling change his path for good or a dead end.
1. What is my meaning of my life?

Chapter one

What is my meaning of my life?

One moment I felt the wind rushed against my face then my monster flew past me then darkness but I reopen my eyes I was in a hospital bed. In front of me were five people two of them looked wearing school uniform and two were wearing casual wear and other one was wearing some sought uniform with a thing around his neck. A mirror came in front of my sight showing a face. this face I unfamiliar with was this me or someone else. this face had purple eyes, and its hair was grey and purple around the centre it also had a curve fringe that's looked like a crescent moon.

"Taiyo thank god you are fine."

 _Who is Taiyo_

Then second one talked.

"I know what happen to you Taiyo I worried sick about you. "spoke in a worried tone

Who are they and why looking at me.

"Onii-chan please speck."

"You have the devil's own luck I know that you will survive that's my son."

Son? what they talking about are they talking about me.

I sat up looked around saw the basic medical stuff a window looking out onto a city then man came in front of me.

"Are you alright young man."

I nodded

"What's your name."

I felt my voice for the first time as I spoke "My name?" bit unsure

"Yes." He nodded

"My name is Taiyo I think."

Then I looked back centre

"I think he will be fine."

Then as I closed my eyes re opened them I was in a room with chairs and table with the four people around me I hear them shouting at me.

Woman figure spoke "Taiyo please telling me are you alight please tell me. "

I shouted back "What do you mean I don't know who is that man."

"It's your father." She shouted and she pointed at a man who was taller than me

"I don't know who is father." I spoke

"I am son Taiyo please tell us what wrong." He spoke

"What are you talking about." I shouted

I backed out of the chair making tip over on the wooden floor

"Who Is Taiyo why are you saying that, I don't understand anymore." I felt my first tear trickled out my eyes.

"Onii-chan are you alright."

"why are you calling me brother who are you." I shouted

"Son you don't know your sister." The tall man approached me reached out his hand.

"Stay away from me." I slapped his arm ran for the door opened it ran into the darkness

"Taiyo." The man shouted from behind

 _I am not Taiyo kamkura they know anymore I am something else as the darkness covered my eyes._

I opened my eyes shot up on my bed out of shock.

 _Oh it was a dream then_

I wipe away the sweet from my forehead looked left saw my window outside was a city called Den city they called. you could say most of the buildings were skyscrapers one of them had a antenna. I got myself out my bed looked around my room it had the basic requirements. I walked over to the kitchen top pulled the draw out pick out some bread took two pieces out putted in toaster. I went over to my school uniform that neatly hanged on its hanger. It had black and blue lined blazer with a white buttoned shirt lying around the top was a blue tie to my left on top of my dresser was my trousers.

 _Good everything here._

I got dressed at same time the toaster popped up with black smoke rising from it.

 _Great burned toast what more._

I heard my phone vibrate I picked up and unlocked it

 _Oh shoot I am late_

I ran out of room with my burned toast with my bag down the stairs jumped the last set opened the door saw the street. I turned left followed the path it finally opened in front of me was a stairs lead up towards a building but either side were other buildings. I reached the traffic lights I pressed the button and jogged on the spot.

"Terzuma you late too."

I turned saw a face that I am familiar with.

"You know you can use my first name if you want Dez."

"I know I am tired from this morning Tetsuya"

 _He is mess._

my friend had messy green hair with blue eyes.

"shall we."

"yea" I spoke

both of us rushed across road towards the stairs as I run up the stairs I felt something fell out of my bag. I turned around saw my folder on the floor with papers everywhere.

 _Oh come on not now._

I bend down started picking up my folder then a shadow came over me

Is that Dez.

" Do you need some help."

"Yes please."

I caught a sight of his hair dark blue hair with some pink. I got up placed my folder back into my bag I mange to see his green eyes handing me my papers

"Thanks I got get going I will pay you back later ." I continue up the stair waving backwards.

I saw Dez entering the main school building.

"Hey why didn't help mate."

"Because I not going be late thank you."

"That's nice I thought I was your friend."

He turned around walked up into face

"You think I am your friend when every time I help you we got in trouble because of you now hand over your lunch now please you promise me."

He reach his hand out to my bag then my hand grabbed his twist into a hold

"What let go of me." Dez whelped in pain.

 _I didn't move my hand and never know I can that._

Then my head shot with pain.

 _Really now._

 ** _Flash back_**

I was looking at a kid with a skull on his shirt.

"Give me your lunch punk."

"NO." I shouted

"Ok boys lets beat the heck out him."

two shadows where behind me.

 _This going to hurt._

 _ **Flash back end**_

 _What was that Oh crap I am still hurting Dez and causing a quite a scene._

I release his hand walked towards my classroom with everyone stared at me . As I walked along the colidor I saw my ex friends whispering to each over I finally reached my room I side the door open and closed behind me walked to my seat where everyone was. my room had a massive screen at the back the seats and tables in rows of three. then our teacher finally arrive.

"Ok everyone roll call"

As everyone in the class said their names someone tapped my shoulder I turned my head then a paper ball hit my face.

" Jade stop that you going to get your self in trouble."

This girl Jade rose is a someone who can be crazy at times not amazing at lessons basically a normal girl with black hair with brown eyes and has a liking of colorful gems.

"I heard that you hurt Dez this morning."

"Really do you only listen to gossip do you have anything else do."

"you are in a bad mood go back to bed and get up on the right side of the bed." she smiled

"Says your father has a jewellery store taking every ring with a jewel."

then a shadow came over both of us we looked up saw our teacher with his arms crossed.

 _I forgot about him_.

"Tetsuya and Jade do you have more important things about gossip than roll call."

"No Sensei"

"Me too Sensei." jade spoke

"No more talking from you two until break time right you two."

"Hai." both of us.

Our teacher walked back to the front started writing on the touch screen. after couple hours past I heard the bell rang I got up from my desk with jade behind me

" So what do you want to do after school Tetsuya."

I opened the door walked through followed by my friend

"Well I usually do my school work then tea then bed."

" Really that's boring you have anything better."

"No why do I need do anything else its pointless."

"I know follow me for a moment please."

"Alright." I sighed

I followed her up stairs to a room

"This is the dueling club."

"Wait is this club is the only one in the school."

"Yeah want to join."

"No thanks I prefer getting myself smarter than a playing a children card game."

"You are no fun come on please one try please." she begged

"Sorry jade I have get going before lesson starts."

I walk away down the stairs back to my classroom. Then in front of me stood a three people blocking my path one of them with green hair.

"Hey Tetsuya been some time."

"Hi Dez who are your buddies."

"They some of friend buddies from a gang I from."

"Ok then get out of my way now."

"I don't think so."

"Why."

"Why I think you should look for jade."

I clutched my palm in anger " What did you do with jade."

" Don't think calling for help Tetsuya."

"What do want then."

"Money, some of your stuff, wait what about a duel with our boss."

"I will not play game for stakes."

"So you will let your friend disappear from the school."

"I..."

"We will meet at the old yard on the elide of the city in vrains at 5pm ." he smiled

I saw them walked away from me I wanted to move but my body wouldn't move I looked down on my hand saw it shakes

 _Why is my hand shaking what is this._

I turned around walked back to my classroom. during class I struggled with work I dropped my pencil three times.

 _Why I can't_ focus.

As the hours past many of the teacher went around finding a girl they even asked me have I seen her but I Lied to them. it was end of school I walked out of the entrance

 _Maybe she will be alright._

I walked down the stairs .

 _Why I am not doing anything._

I took another step down the stairs saw my hand was shaking again

 _What is this feeling why now is it I thinking about Jade._

I reached the bottom of the stairs.

 _Is it because I don't want to why she is my friend._

I walked cross the road around the corner to a door with ten buttons I pressed the top one and the door clicked walked in. As I climbing the stairs I stared at my hand still shaking still I turned my door handle walked in into my room. I throw my bag into my bed I heard thing fell off from my shelf near my bed.

 _Great._

I got down onto my knees I stretched my hand under my bed felt the object I pulled it out. It was a rectangle box with a old lock on it.

 _I don't remember having this._

I Looked over this box found nothing that looked familiar. I got up found the key laying on top bed I picked it up placed it into the lock and turn it I heard click.

 _Let see what's in the box_

I took the lock off open the lid. reached in picked out a deck of cards

 _Wait when did I have a duelling deck._

Suddenly my head shot with pain

 **Flash back**

I was sitting on the floor

"why looking gloom brother."

I looked at a kid who looked same age as me.

"I am bored"

"You bored huh I know lets play a game."

"What game."

Then the kid pulled out a deck from his pocket.

"Have you heard of duel monsters."

"Yea but I haven't got a deck."

" I know you can play with mine."

"Thanks brother."

 **Flash back end**

 _Another memory never mind._

I flipped over top card showing a Man with a helmet covering his top part leaving his mouth free, he had a plated armour that covered his chest attached to the back was a ravaged black cape. In his right palm he was wielded a sliver lance with purple symbols along the lance in the grip of his weapon his Gauntlets had a Omega symbol on them. my eyes trailed the golden writing.

 _Nemesis Omega Avenger why when I look at if I known it forever never mind I need to head out._

In a couple of minutes I made it back to the school I climbed up the stairs to the duelling club room I opened the door closed behind me saw a person in the coner with our uniform who has brown curly hair .

"Hello there I am sorry the club is finish come back tomorrow."

"I want to get into vrains."

"You have come back later remember."

" I need see someone please tell me now."

"I can't school finish ."

his blue eyes widen "Jade is going hurt please."

"Wait you know jade."

"Yeah that why I need go vrains."

"ok you should said that first follow me."

The person walked towards a wall pressed his hand against it the wall side open revealing a room in the back.

"Do you have a duel disk.

" Yeah I think."

I pulled out a blue circular shape with orb on top.

" You got old type interesting."

"How does it work."

"You don't seriously place your deck into the slot and it should work."

"Thanks what's your name."

"Ken that's the name people call me"

" Thanks Ken my name is Tetsuya."

"awe I remember you I saw you this morning with Dez give them hell." with a thumb up

I walked in I pulled out my deck.

 _I never wanted this but._

I place my deck into the slot .

 _This is my fault I am going finish this once and for all._

the letters came up showing into the Vrains Darkness swirled around me covering me head to toe . then Above me was portal I jumped through it enter world of duellists I walked to the edge of the building looked out saw my town filled with code where person dreams can be true. I let myself fall I felt the fake wind rushing past me I stretch my left arm out and a shadow tendril parted of me shot out wrapped around a fake street lamp instead of fall I was accelerated forwards towards the coded sea below me I saw purple river.

 _wait is a Data storm how I do I know this I never been here once._

I finally made it to the old yard this part of town was always abandoned home to old ship parts. I leaped down from the building walked towards the door I kicked it down. inside was darkness

 _They tricked me ._

I walked inside then two arms came out no where grasped me

"Well you came then Tetsuya."

I saw a person walked out of the shadow in front of me wearing some what of a bike gang wear he had green Mohawk.

"Dez."

"I am quite surprise that you came my friend. but I never fought you came like this are you scare to show your face to anyone you chicken."

"Where Jade."

"really cliché fine."

a light came on at the back of the room was tried up was a girl with blue hair she had gem ear rings. she wore dress with full of rubies, sapphire other rare gems.

"Jade are you alright." I shouted

I heard no response.

" I believe she is mood talking right now."

"What did you do to her you monster tell me now."

"I think you should you be quiet our boss wont be happy with people who talk back."

"I agree."

the voice came behind me then something hard hit I clashed onto the floor.

"So this the boy you spoken about then Dez."

"Yea boss I take care of him."

" Not yet pick him up I would like to talk to our little scared cat ."

I felt myself dragged onto my knees I looked up saw a man wearing the same clothing as Dez with shades on his for head just above his white hair curve to the right

"So you came back for your friend I thought you wouldn't have done what Dez said, but I give some guts that you did I know lets duel if you win I will let her go but If I win you going be our punching bag for your rest of your life belonging to us."

"Fine."

A portal appeared I was dragged through and thrown onto the floor as I got I saw the Data storm below with all its beauty

"So kid have you heard of a Speed duel."

"No."

"You must be in the dark ages then but I will give you jist of it your get four cards to start with you only get three monster and magic, trap cards zone no second phase."

"ok where is.."

"your friend you shouldn't worry about your friend worry about your self."

then I saw him jumped of the edge of the building to the right bellow me I saw black board with studs on it appeared he. suddenly I felt myself push off of the building I turned saw some of his goons smiles. then a another board appeared but this one dark green with red riming with dark blue winglets. I landed on it I as I got my balance backI was moving left and right.

"So you have one then I think you wouldn't let us begin."

"indeed"

"Speed Duel" both of us shouted

 **Karja Lp 4000 4 cards**

 **Tetsuya Lp 4000 4 cards**

"I will go first."

I saw him swipe across his Sol Technologies disk.

 _I have seen those disks in school_

"Not bad hand, Now let the fun begin when I have no monsters on my side of the field I can send one Genjin monster from my deck to the graveyard I can special summon this monster, so I send Level five Genjin Rock knight from my deck, now appear Genjin grave hauler."

 **Genjin Grave hauler Lv3 Atk1000/1000 Def**

 _ **Once per turn during the main phase when you have no monsters on the field by sending one Level five or higher to the graveyard you can special summon this monster. then you can add a spell card from your deck to your hand.**_

this monster had chain connected to a spade. his appearance looked like a troll with orange eyes.

"when this monster is special summoned this way I can add a spell card from my deck so I will."

I saw him draw a card from his red circle.

"Next when I control a Genjin I can special summon this monster from my hand now come Genjin Volcano Warlord."

 **Genjin Volcano Warlord Lv5 Atk2000/1900 Def**

 ** _when you control a Genjin monster you can special summon this monster from your hand, then you can deal 200 points of effect damage to the_** **opponent** **_times the number of Genjin monsters on the field._**

this one was same look but he wore some kind of tribal wear with in his right hand he had a burned staff with a red gem resting at the top.

" when this monster is special summoned I can deal 200 damage to you times the number of Genjin monsters on the field. that means you going take 400 points of damage "

then his monster rise its staff its gem glowed intense launching two magma rocks in the air I brace myself as the blast pushing me off my broad I manage to hold on and pulled my myself up.

 **Tetsuya Lp 3600 4 cards**

"I am not even finished Next when I have a Genjin monster in the graveyard my by banishing one I can special summon this monster from my hand so thanks to Genjin Rock knight now destroy him Genjin wind lord."

 **Genjin Wind lord Lv5 Atk2000/1500 Def**

 _ **This monster can be special summoned when you control a Genjin monster the graveyard, then when this card is summoned you can add two Genjin monsters from your deck to your hand.**_

This monster had strong air around him.

"Now he is on the field.."

"I know I can see the card effect you idiot just get on it with it."

"Fine."

again I saw pressed two time above his disk.

"If you haven't seen this method I am going to show you Now appear the circuit that lead you towards your destruction."

"What." I shouted in shock

A blue light came out of his hand shot out making a blue square with eight arrows.

"This monster requires one or more Genjin So I set Genjin Wind lord and Genjin Grave hauler into the link markers."

I saw him displayed his arm out saw his two of his monster went to bottom corners lighten them up

 _What is this._

 **"Link summon Appear Link 2 Genjin Master Overlord."**

 **Genjin Master Overlord Atk2000 Link 2 bottom left and right**

 ** _once per turn you can special summon a Genjin monster from your graveyard but that monster effect is negated until end this turn, As well, and any Genjin monster that is linked this card, gains 1000 attack (only monsters from this card effect works or special summoned from hand or graveyard) times number of monsters linked to Genjin master Overlord ._**

this monster wore armour that curved on his shoulders than the others as well it had two maces in each of its hands on his head was a crown.

 _A link monster what is this._ I gasped

"From your face you haven't seen these cards before, but his effect is not finished yet then all Genjin monsters linked to this card gain 1000 times number of Genjin monster linked to Genjin Master Overlord."

"that means your monster gain 2000."

"indeed." He smiled

his monster banged his maces sending out red shockwaves

 **Genjin Wind lord Lv5 Atk4000/1500 Def**

 **Genjin Volcano Warlord Lv5 Atk4000/1900 Def**

" I am not finished next I active the spell Genjin servant call." This showed a Genjin master overlord In a throne with goblin bowing before him "this can special summon a level four or below Genjin monster from my hand ,blaze up Genjin Fire blazer."

 **Genjin Fire blazer Lv3 Atk1000/500 Def**

 _ **when this card is special summoned you can deal 200 points damage to the opponent times the number of Genjin monsters on the field.**_

this monster troll had flowing all around him.

" when this when this card is special summoned you can deal 200 points damage to the you times the number of Genjin monsters on the field take 800."

his monster stretched out his arm blasted fire at me I brace again but this time the shadow of my Avatar shielded me.

 **Tetsuya Lp 2800 4 cards**

"That's all." as the shadows reformed

"No I recommended look at your friend."

I looked saw jade hanging on some rope.

"What are you doing this not suppose to happen."

"O it is when you lose life points your friend loses more rope."

"You will pay for this." I snarled

"You look so funny but I should finish this quickly I place one card face down turn end."

I saw a card appeared on the field

I looked up saw jade dangling from the roof I gritted helpless do anything "My turn draw."

 **Turn 2**

 **Karja Lp 4000 3 cards**

 **Tetsuya Lp 2800 5 cards**

 _What now how do I do this_

then my shot with pain

 _Not now_

 **Flash back**

"play this card brother"

"thanks brother."

 **End**

 _Another memory but feel I know how to win now._

"I summon Nemesis Dark knight."

 **Nemesis Dark knight Lv4 Atk1500/1000 Def**

 _ **During the battle phase when this monster battles a special summoned monster instead destroying it you can battle the same monster again.**_

this monster wore full plated armour with a lance with a square shield that was curve bit but inside its visor was black .

"Really that monster going to beat me."

"Yes battle at phase I active the spell Nemesis rampage this card allows one of my Nemesis's monsters to battle all monsters on the field so I chose my Dark knight."

my monster roared purple aura inside of his visor red lights curve into shape of a demon eyes cloaked in shadow

"that's a lot of help." he smirked

"you wait and see Nemesis Dark knight attack Genjin fire blazer go Imperial barrage."

I saw my monster leaped into the air thrust three times launching his monster into a building sending out some shockwaves.

 **Karja Lp 3500 3 cards**

"Next Nemesis rampage secondary effect active after the battle damage step is done the selected monster gains 500 points of attack."

My monster lance tip glowed flooded down to the hilt of the weapon as well a red skull in a form of mist swirled around the weapon

 **Nemesis Dark knight Lv4 Atk2000/1000 Def**

"What that means your monster can get stronger each time."

"Indeed. "I smirked. "Now my monster attack again."

my monster fazed in front of his prey thrust his lance through making shockwave then an a explosion.

 **Karja Lp 2000 3 cards**

"Now my gains another 500 points attack"

I saw my monster posed for next command on his lance now was a second skull

 **Nemesis Dark knight Lv4 Atk2500/1000 Def**

"Now attack his Link monster my knight."

I saw him zoomed in front as well slashing upwards knocking him further into the air. during that time the lance gained another skull

 **Nemesis Dark knight Lv4 Atk3000/1000 Def**

 **Karja Lp 1500 3 cards**

"Now finish it."

My knight went above his king throw his spear at fast speed.

"I wont allow you kill my king this time I active the trap card Genjin loyalty." this card shows a soldier taking the blast protecting Genjin knight." By discarding one Genjin monster from my hand I can Negate my monster destruction."

his monster swirled his mace knocking the lance into the air my knight catch it and the a third skull appeared swirling around the lance .

 **Karja Lp 500 2 cards**

 **Nemesis Dark knight Lv4 Atk3500/1000 Def**

"even so I can still attack."

"Really my other monster have 4000 attack thanks to my Genjin Master Overlord effect."

"you wait and see My knight take out his wind lord."

I saw him push of a building heading fast towards his wind troll.

"Wind lord crush his knight tornado blast ."

His monster rise his hands I saw the data storm swirled up the arm his monster then displayed them releasing the air the blast arced I felt the air pushing I use all of my strength stay on.

"No this is the end for you I active the effect of Nemesis haunted spirit from my hand once per turn when one of Nemesis monsters battles a monster with higher attack by equipping this card to my monster I can increase in my monster attack by 500 and negate my monster destruction."

"Dam it ."

I slotted the card into the side a dark spirit came out of the other side went into my monster.

 **Nemesis Dark knight Lv4 Atk4000/1000 Def**

"That means your monster will be destroyed mine won't"

my pushed past the storm throw his lance it pierce the air of the storm landed it mark his monster roared and exploded pushing into the wall

"Now this point my monster gains another 500 attack thanks to Rampage effect."

All the skulls disappeared replacing the purple light with binding white light.

 **Nemesis Dark knight Lv4 Atk4500/1000 Def**

"Time to finish this Nemesis Dark knight attack Genjin Wind lord Imperial barrage."

My zoomed towards his air troll shaman thingy.

" I am not going to be defeat this easy I active the secondly effect of Genjin loyalty when this in the grave I can banish this and a Genjin monster in the graveyard to end this battle phase so I banish this card and Genjin fire blazer."

the same card appeared this time yellow beam burst out making a force field making my monster stop in his tracks.

"Fine at this phase Rampage effect ends ."

the light on the lance disappeared

 **Nemesis Dark knight Lv4 Atk2000/1000 Def**

" I end my turn."

"Good Lets get this finish shall we."

pulling a card inside a green ring

 **Turn 3**

 **Karja Lp 500 3 cards**

 **Tetsuya Lp 2800 2 cards**

"First I send Genjin wind lord to the grave to tribute summon Genjin Thunder caller."

his monster got consume by his wind then electricity exploded out revealing troll with plated in his right arm a double edge sword with a yellow gem in crested

 **Genjin Thunder caller Lv6 Atk 2300/2000 Def**

 **1: When this card is summoned once per turn you can deal 300 points of damage to the opponent times by number of Genjin monsters in the grave.**

 **2: During battle when a Genjin monster battle a monster after the damage step you can deal 300 points of damage to the opponent times by the number of Genjin monsters on the field.**

"because this monster is linked to my Master overlord it gains 2000 attack."

 **Genjin Thunder caller Lv 4300/2000 Def**

"there are 3 monsters in the grave."

"Correct you know your math well even I don't see you lot."

"What are you talking ab.."

"As you were right there are three monster in the grave that means you take 900 points of damage."

His monster rise his sword to the sky then a bolt of thunder came out no where hit me but shadows of my avatar protecting me.

 **Tetsuya Lp 1900 2 cards**

"Battle Genjin Thunder caller Attack Nemesis Dark knight go Thunder blazer."

I saw his monster again rise his sword massive thunder came down collided with the sword blasting out bolts of yellow electricity hitting the nearby building and explode them. then flash of yellow light zoomed bouncing of the buildings.

" I wont let end today I active the effect of Nemesis haunted spirit by unequipped this card and send it to the graveyard I can negated my monster destruction and half the battle damage."

The zooming lightening collided my knight shield sending into me I flew off heading towards the ground

 _I will not let this end this easy_

I reached out my hand the shadows whipped out curled around my board pulled me back up. I Saw jade's rope got looser.

 **Tetsuya Lp 750 2 cards**

"you put a good fight But now your ghost is gone your knight lose more attack"

 **Nemesis Dark knight Lv4 Atk1500/1000 Def**

my knight collapsed placing his lance on my broad holding on

"Now for finishing act Volcano warlord attack his fail knight."

the monster glow then launched a ball of magma at my knight who was in front of me .

"The final act is not done yet I active the trap card Nemesis soul curse."

"What." Karja shouted

"During the battle phase when I have 1000 life points or less by discarding this card from my hand I can negate this battle."

the fire just gaze us when I looked at him he looked very annoyed."

"Just give up already lost you have one monster only one card left ..."

"I taking jade back with me."

"YOU WON'T listen Genjin master attack his knight."

his monster throw his mace at me hitting my knight explode the protecting me once again.

 **Tetsuya Lp 250 1 cards**

 **"Time for you die Thunder caller effect actives after the damage step you take 300 points of damage times by the number of Genjin monsters on the field there are two now be defeated."** Karja roared at me

bolts of lightening hit me. I manage to speck" I active the secondly effect of Nemesis soul curse by banishing this card I can negate any damage that would end my life points but the end of my next turn I take the damage I would have taken."

"Impossible"

Dez Pov

"What how is guy staying live." I spoke

"I know he should got his ass handed by him by now" spoke grunt 2

" should we help" grunt 3

"No let boss finish this."

 _Maybe I shouldn't done this_

 _end pov_

Tetsuya pov

"you will finish you turn end."

 _This it is it my final turn._

I reached towards my deck

 _What if I don't get the right card then I have failed her then_

My hand started shaking.

 _I need to draw to win._

 _I re_ called my hand

 _The possible cards wont help me I don't know how this deck work, I only got lucked out there is know way I cant win._

 _Don't give up yet every draw opens up a new door._

 _What was that voice it doesn't matter I have lost_

 _No you haven't loss yet brother just draw._

 _why who are you._

 _Just draw._

 _Now draw big brother_

 **Tetsuya Lp 250 2 cards**

 **Karja Lp 500 2 cards**

 _Told you big brother_

"I active the spell Nemesis Dark Revival this card allow me special summon two Nemesis monster from my grave by paying half of my life So come back Nemesis dark knight and haunted spirit.

 **Tetsuya Lp 125 cards 1**

my monsters came out of a purple portal

"Now I Tribute both of my monsters."

"What." Karja shouted

both of my monster roared like scream like demon turn into purple dist. swirled around making a tornado.

 **"Legendary Warrior wield your weapon of darkness in those children who sorrow in despair protect them with the power over omega give them hope when they have none."**

The tornado sucked in on itself then releasing burst of red light sending massive amount of shockwaves destroying buildings around it I rise my hand and point to the sky.

 **"** **Tribute summon Appear Now Level 8 Nemesis Omega Avenger." I shouted**

 **Nemesis Omega Avenger Lv 8 Atk2800/2500 Def**

My monster finally revealed itself with all pride roaring loudly.

"unknown monster detected." Ai voice came from Karja disk

"Unknown monster what do you mean you stupid Ai."

" I active Nemesis Omega Avenger effect when this card is tribute summoned with Nemesis monsters all cards on your side of the field are negate including your link monster go Omega discharge." I shouted

My monster roared unleashing red light binding me as it died down his monsters barely standing

 **Genjin Thunder caller Lv 6 Atk 2300/2000 Def**

 **Genjin Volcano Warlord Lv5 Atk2000/1900 Def**

"Then for every card negated this card gains 500 points."

my monster eyes glowed red making a menacing aura around him.

 **Nemesis Omega Avenger Lv 8 Atk4300/2500 Def**

"4300 attack No Cant be beatin by a person who is year before me No."

"What are you talking about."

 _His voice is familiar its that kid from before_

"Battle Nemesis Omega Avenger attack Genjin Thunder caller Omega punisher."

My hope flashed red before his caller thrushes his lance through Karja's monster, then it lit up like a firework

"I WONT LOSE I ACTIVE ROCK KNIGHT EFFECT." he squealed like child crying wont accept losing a game

Warrior of rock appeared from the a purple portal in front of Karja

"DURING THE BATTLE WHEN A GENJIN MONSTER IS ABOUT BE DESTROYED WHEN CARD IS IN THE GRAVE BY BANSIHING IT I CAN REDUCE BATTLE DAMAGE TO 0."

The knight took the blast dissipated him.

"Stop acting like a baby Ken."

"I am not a baby.

"Fine, Fine your finished anyway because my monster is not finished yet for every three cards my monster negated my monster gains another attack for this turn."

"No way." his voice dropped unil a whisper I could hear knowing he is defeated

"Nemesis Omega Avenger attack Genjin Master overlord Nemesis Punisher."

My monster rushed in front of his monster he swirled around slamming his lance in the head making Karja's monster flying into the air my Avenger flew up as well spiral around the other way from above sending him towards karja. then finally his lance charge up red energy then thrusted his lance towards his prey launching a beam of red in the shape of the weapon pierce through. then his monster started erupting red energy then explode causing massive shockwave.

 **Tetsuya Lp 250 Win**

 **Karja Lp 0 Loss**

I brace as the blast came at me the shadows came in front absorbing the blast. as the shadows returned to their places I looked saw Jade was falling.

 _Those scum they will pay ._

I saw Karja falling smiling then I saw him cast out a blue rope pulling himself up. I turned to jade falling fast towards the ground I stretch out towards her a dark portal appeared slowly above me then bink of a second Jade fell through into my hands collapsed onto base of my broad.

 _This avatar is awesome now lets get out here._

then suddenly out of no where were six blue energy ropes latched onto me yanked me off of my broad. Fell towards the ground of the building holding onto Jade hard in my arms as I hit the floor I rolled forward back onto my legs . In front of me were scum and their leader smiling at me with pleasure

"Well done for beating me and getting your friend but unfortunate you not leaving this place unscathed my friend."

"Indeed.."

I placed Jade down on the floor.

" You going to pay for tricking me and hurting Jade I will..."

I felt a shock through out my body I felt my eyes going heavy then was darkness. I reopened I was in the hidden room laying on my knee was Jade's Jet black hair I pressed two of fingers checking her pulse felt pulses of her heart. then a sound of sleeping from her mouth.

 _Good she is fine But what was that, that shock I never felt that ever that before..._

then on my left arm my watching was flashing.

 _O I need to take my headache pill now._

I got a white box from my breast pocket then flipped it open took out a white pill place it into my mouth and swallowed it. I looked around the Duel club room I saw it was dark.

 _Great its dark now how do I get out of here then. Wait the fire door by the back good I will do that then._

I looked down at jade again I felt my head got a little hot.

 _I hope that she would mind me doing this._

I got up lift Jade into a bridal carry moved across the room I peek through the window checking if the night staff are around. I slid the door as quietly as I can and close it as well walked down the hallway down the stairs I turned to the right saw the Fire door a head of me. A flicker of light came down on the left from hallway.

 _Shoot._

I hid behind a pillar holding jade even closer to my body. the light got closer then I heard some steps echoing through out the hallway then cling of keys then sound of cats meowing.

 _O god this is not good its her one of the night staff Miss kingfisher I heard rumors that students who forgot about time or messing around at night caught by her in the morning their face looked like they seen hell._

then the steps got closer and closer. I felt some movement in my arms I looked Jade was moving in her sleep.

 _No, no Jade not now please._

She stopped moving I felt my sweat dripping down my face and my heart racing like mad some of jade position and incoming danger approaching us if she saw me with jade In my arms sleep I will be in the dog house. the steps stopped the light swung at the pillar I was behind I saw its dangous beam close to me luckily little of my shadow shone in the darkness. I heard the steps went away from me down the right as I heard steps faintly I move out from the pillar walked over to the fire door looked both sides then finally push down the lever and door clicked open I slipped through it close it as quietly as I can I turned walked down the hill I was on onto the pavement. I lay down jade by shone lamp post looked up at the night sky I laughed then relies that it was cold saw jade slowly woke up.

"Tetsuya is that you."

"Yep good afternoon Jade." I smiled at her

"Where are we." rubbing her eyes

"Back of the school."

"Ok then."

I saw her smelling her uniform ,"Why do I smell of man bio" she questioned me

"Well I carried you in a bridal car..."

Her face shot red covering her face" You carried me here in a bridal carry."

"I am sorry."

"You should I wanted that with my boyfriend you baka great I ruined my life thanks." she shouted at me

" I know I shouldn't done that you can slap me or scold me in any way you want."

she showed her red face." I ..t ..s fine thanks."

I felt again my face went hot

 _What is this feeling its warm and safe when I carried her._

she " how I did I get here."

"Well someone found you he was cloaked so I couldn't see his but he said this "take this girl to her family, "so I did so." I lied

"I remember now Dez came to see me then someone came behind put a hand covering my face I lost conscious."

 _Those bastards_

I clinched my hand

"Never mind about that lets get you home."

"Yea I think I going to get in trouble."

"No I think they wont." I smiled again

I saw her took out her phone then couple minutes later a black car came two people came out cuddle her

"My sweetly thank god you are save. "spoke like feminine

"Are you alright my daughter." the other spoke bit deeper than me.

"Yea Mom and dad I fine Tetsuya found me."

The man looked at me," Young man what's your name."

" Terzuma Tetsuya Sir."

"I will remember name sir thank you for finding my daughter you have my deepest thanks came round our house anytime."

"No problem thank you."

I saw them got in I wave to them as they went I walked down the street to my flat went in place jacket down jumped onto my bed looking at my ceiling

 _I don't remember what happened with Dez, ken and the other scum it just happened What was that and that voice ._

I closed my eyes felt myself sinking my bed.

 _But I can feel what my life means to me today I think I have grasped it in my hand the feeling when I hold Jade warm, safe and the anger I felt when someone I care was token from me, I wonder what my life is going to be like in the future._

 _I_ smiled placed my hand over chest felt warm feeling racing my heart.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter of this fanfic I hoped you enjoyed If you have anything to say bad or good basally anything but here is the cards in this chapter Thank you Good bye for now PEACE OUT.

 **Nemesis Rampage spell**

 ** _during the start of the battle phase you can select one Nemesis on your side of the field then it can battle all_** **opponent** _**monster**_ _ **on the field but other monster can't battle this turn. for each battle at the end of the damage step the selected monster gains 500 attack**_

 _ **secondary after the selected monster battle more three times by banishing this card the selected monster can battle again**_

 **Nemesis haunted spirit Lv3 Atk500/1000 Def**

 ** _During the battle phase when a Nemesis monster battles a monster has higher attack you can equip this monster to it and increase this monster by 500 and prevented it destroyed this battle_**

 ** _Secondary when the equipped monster is attacked by sending this card to the graveyard you can negate this equipped monster destroyed and reducing battle damage by half_**

 **Nemesis Omega Avenger Lv 8 Atk2800/2500 Def**

 ** _when this card is tribute summoned with_** **Nemesis monsters you can negate all cards on the opponent side of the field then for every card this card negates this card gains 500 attack times by the number of cards negated. During the battle phase if this negate more three cards on the field this card gains another attack this turn.**

 **Nemesis Soul Curse trap**

 **when your life points are less than 1000 life points you can active this card from your hand you can negate the battle.**

 **secondary: If your life points would reduce to zero due to a effect or battle damage by banishing this card from the graveyard you can negate all damage this turn then your next turn end phase you will take the damage you would have taken.**

 **Nemesis Dark Revival**

 ** _you can special summon two_** **Nemesis** _**monsters from the graveyard by paying half.**_

 **Genjin servant call**

 _ **you can special summon one level four or below Genjin monster from my hand**_

 **Genjin loyalty**

 _ **During the battle phase if one of your Genjin monsters is about to be destroyed you discard one Genjin monster from your hand to the grave and nagte the destruction.**_

 ** _secondary effect: when this card is in the graveyard and if your life points would reduce to zero to this attack you can banish this card and one other Genjin monster in the graveyard then you end this battle phase._ **

**Genjin Rock knight Lv5 Atk2000/1500 Def**

 **When this card is in the graveyard after your Genjin monster is destroyed you can banish this card reduce the damage to zero.**


	2. The abnormality

Chapter 2

The abnormality

I was walking up the stairs towards Den Academy with sun shining above me then the familiar green hair from yesterday he turned to looked at me

"Morning Tetsuya how its doing mate did your home work." spoke in his normal voice

 _Dez what_

I moved away from him.

"What's wrong I thought I was your friend."

"Not what you did to Jade yesterday with your friends."

"I don't remember all I did I got home I did my home work played on my computer went out with my friends to the pub came back."

"Stop liying Dez I remember what you did to Jade you bastard you were in Vrains with your gang holding Jade as hostage." I began to speck louder

"I not lying you can check you want." I saw him active his Ai duel disk" check login data."

"Checking now." the Ai voice spoke

after seconds past the screen came up showing all the data of Dez logins in Vrains I followed my eyes then sudden shock came into my mind

 _What it saying he didn't login yesterday even I saw him did something wrong_

"See Tetsuya I didn't login."

"I cant believe you Dez you must have delete it."

" That's impossible you know that."

"Stop lying Dez I know what you did"

His voice shot up" I am not telling you I not lying."

from sound from his voice he wasn't lying I felt my hands clinched bit

 _Dammit I know his lying but way he sound he not lying its like he forgotten._

"Fine be like that then." I walked head of him leaving Dez behind

"What crawled up your back made you this way."

I walked inside the building with the other students behind me

"Morning Tetsuya."

I turned saw Jade laying against the wall with her lovely smile across her face.

"Morning Jade feelling better from yesterday."

"yea." specking in her happy self

"Good lets get going then to lessons shall we." smiling as well

 _Looking at her face she fine_

As we walked across the hallway a person came in front of us. wearing our uniform he had one orange eye visible while other covered with his red fringe.

"Please can you move out of our way." I spoke

he didn't responded

"Can hear me if you can move please."

"Why." his voice was quiet and low like he didn't care

"We have to get to our classroom."

"O..."he moved out of the way" Sorry sometimes I don't even know what I am doing."

 _Ok that was weird_

As we continue on I turned to Jade

"Ok who was that Jade?"

"Well that was Kuro Kage he is unusual person around this school the students believe that their heard him he is waiting for someone."

"well I hope he finds what he waiting for."

"Indeed."

We approached our classroom door but for some reason they was no same voices I usually hear I slid open the door saw our voiceless class stared at us as we entered the room.

"What with the quiet its like someone has died in this room." I spoke breaking silent room

"you hasn't heard about Ken Tetsuya."

I saw Dez in the coner of the room.

 _What about him_

"What happened to him." Jade was the second

"He is in the hospital in a coma ."

 _What_

I stared in shock in the room I saw Jade swiping in front of my face trying to snap it out

 _Impossible I saw him on the roof even if he should be fine if he had mental damage its a logical answer I know that_

"Tetsuya snap out of I..."

flood of pain shot though out my body I collapsed onto landing on my hands keeping me up right. the whole class came over to me

"Tetsuya are you alright."

" I.. am fine I just need to take my med."

I placed my hand onto the task pulled my myself back up walked outside of the classroom pulled out the white box and popped in a pill and swallowed it. in seconds I felt the pain slowly fade away I turn to door and saw Kage standing there in front of me emotionless

"Are you all right "managing say his words right.

"Yea I am fine Kage I have a question for you."

"What .. do .. you .. want .. to know "

"Do you know what happen to ken"

"You mean my.. friend."

"ken is your friend."

"yes he is."

"Ok how did they find him"

"I thi nk t hat the police found him in his house"

"How did they found him

"I think he was lying on the floor."

"Lying on the floor what happened to him to him"

 _The last thing I remember was I looking at ken with jade bellow me in Vrains then the pain made me blacked out..._

"The police bel i e ve that he was in Vrains th en som et hing happened to him I th in k."

"Ok can I ask why do you studder when you talk"

"Its because of my disability makes me har der to spe ck."

 _That something I didn't know_

"Thanks for telling me everything Kuro"

"No pro bthem does th at mean we ar e friends"

"yea we are" I continue on my way back to my room.

I re opened classroom door and continued my day of school day. when I looked up from my holo screen I heard the bell went for lunch I got up from my deck jade behind me walk towards the door slid it open saw Kage in font of me in his left was a bento box.

"Kage I know we are friends you don't have do this."

"I w an t to h av e lunch with you."

"I see."

"When both of you were friends you just know him today."

"yea about that I will you everything later."

"Alright can we go we got a queue behind and very angry."

I turned saw the increase of unhappy students waiting for me to move. As I got out of the way for some reason everyone was running towards the cafeteria.

"why is everyone running." I turned to Jade

"I think its Wednesday."

"Wed nes day?" Kuro confused as ever

I came to shock "O god its best day of the week."

I also ran to the cafeteria leaving Jade and Kuro behind. As I arrive at the cafeteria I opened the door saw queue was tailing like ever ending snake with blue uniforms then I heard my friends panting as they caught up with me.

"you didn't need rush off like that idiot."

"I know but its double beef cheese burger with bacon."

"I want one too" from Kuro emotionless voice.

I heard jade sighing "Seriously ,do you only think food on Wednesday."

as all of us manage got some food walking to a empty table with seats two rows down I heard increase of people talking from the right coner of the room

"isn't Playmaker amazing "spoke one of students

 _Playmaker wait these guys are nerds of this school_

"I know he only appeared couple of days ago but he is a hero in my book. "second

"Really you think that." third

"Who do you think he is, he could be a part of the knights of Hanoi" spoke the second

"No he wouldn't" first

"How do you know he could be a part of how Ken is in the hospital "third

 _Wait there are talking about ken I need to know this._

"Impossible you know that his hatred is towards the Hanoi" second

"does anyone knows what happened to him in Vrains then"

"There are rumors that someone knows ken who did this to him others believe from the forms that it was knights of Hanoi"

I saw a table to the right was a window looking upon the street ,near them I turn to my friends slowly walking with their food on their trays

"Do you want to sit here guys"

"Near those geeks really Tetsuya" sounded bit annoyed

"I do nt care whe re we sit friend"

Kuro immediately sat down with his food

"Well Kuro sat down I think we do too." I smirk playfully at Jade

Jade sighed "Fine don't talk to them then." sat down on the bench

"I prefer to socialise with my friends" picking up my burger

 _yes now thanks to kuro now I can find out more info about Ken._

"yea I think so too is there any evidence that proves that they did it"

"they is a picture on the Sol tech web"

"Ok why haven't they found the caught the person behind it yet ."

I heard a tap from a hand hitting something.

" You idiot even if they did the person can change the avatar any time and the picture was corrupt they only mange got some of it back"

 _interesting I know I didn't do it I blacked out from the pain it must been the knights of Hanoi fault did that to ken and Dez._

As I eat my food and talking to my friends as well listening to the nerds conversation as the minutes past they mostly talked about pointless things about Playmaker then I heard the bell went I got up from my table went back to my lessons. The next time I heard the bell went it was end of the school day Me Jade and Kuro we were exiting the front entrance of our school with the golden sunset shine on us.

"yay" I steched my arms to the sky allowing my musles to relax"its the end of the school day" with a smile

"yay" Kuro copied me

"You two really don't soyund like its the end of the term" Carrying some books in both of her hands

"Come on Ja de cut some slack on us"

both me and jade was stunned and I jade started to laughing

Jade mange to stop herself laughing futher "I Never thought you Kuro be friends with Tetsuya and make a comment like that"

"I agree but he help me with something as well"

"What with?"Jade

"Finding clues about Ken's attack"

"Tetsuya really you arnt thinking finding Ken attacker"

"No that would be silly" I lied

I walked down the pavement saw my friends went off I enter my flat climbed stairs I pulled out my duel disk strapped it on my left arm I pulled out my deck from my bag.

 _Time to get some pay back for what they did to Ken._

"Into the Vrains"

I saw the shadows consume me again saw the portal open up I step through it saw the world of data. I strolled arsos looking at emtry buildings similar to the ones in the real world shadows came over me two duellists on their broads flying with the data storm.

 _This place makes me feel like a second home but this is the second time I been here._

"Well so the boss was telling the truth about you."

I turned saw man in white uniform with black lines with a black mask covering the left side of his face

"So how did you know I would be here then Hanoi"

"We Know things more than you know Virus"

"What are you saying I am no virus"

"Never mind if you are or not I am here for you, do you want to join the order"

"join you now that's funny If you want to fine we will duel If I lose I will but I win you will give me answers how eased people memories."

"Eased memories I think we do that well that's above my pay grade"

"So then shall we duel"

I leaped up towards the data storm saw my broad came at me so my foe's broad as got on I looked up saw a frog and a pigeon holding on the frog flying towards me

"Don't mind about them just foeus on me"

"Sorry about my manners"

both of us race towards a building making the air branch off I used my wright bending my broad to the left allowing air take the rest. as I past the building for reason I could feel like a storm heading at me

"Speed duel" both of us shouted

end pov

Jade pov

It was dark street light lighting the pravement and the cars going past me like a normal day like always I wake up go to school walk around the shops and watch duels on the screen in den city town centre

"Hey ,Hey, Hey everyone how all of you doing today"

I turned to see the duel commentator on the screen

"We got a another duel with the knights of Hanoi"

The screen change to show two duellists one was wearing white uniform with black lines with a hood coving his face and other duellist was some kind darkness coving himself head to toe with red ragged lines like lightening bolts. Then I felt my body struggling to stay up I collapsed onto the floor placing my arms holding me up Then a person came over to me wearing our school uniform

"Are you alright"

"Yes thanks"

"give me your hand"

"Its fine"

"you are not fine one you are lying ,two a normal person would said yes and thirdly I just doing this I just some time to spare ."

"Ok ,ok fine."

I reached out my hand he pulled me up onto my legs walked over to a street food stand with plastic chairs and tables

"Yusaku who is that girl"

I saw a man wearing apin coming over to me and

"She is student at my school and don't get any ideas about this."

"Fine do you need help "

"I am good but I think she may need some water"

I was placed down onto a chair looking towards the screen

"Thank you"

"No need"

I heard commentator spoke from the speakers

"It looks like the speed duel about to start lets see who wins then"

End pov

Tetsuya Pov

I looked behind me saw my opponent gaining ground on me

 **Tetsuya Lp 4000 cards 5**

 **Knight of Hanoi Lp 4000 cards 4**

I shouted" I will go first"

Drawing a card from my deck then adding it to my hand.

"First I summon Nemesis Dark knight"

 **Nemesis Dark knight Lv4 Atk1500/1000 Def**

"Next I activate the effect of Nemesis Cursed Reaper from my hand when i have a Nemesis monster on my side of the field I can special summon this monster but it loses its attack to end of the turn, appear now Reaper"

 **Nemesis Cursed Reaper Lv5 Atk 0/500 Def**

 ** _1: once per turn when this card is in your hand and you have normal summoned this turn you can special summon this monster from your hand with its attack go to zero to end of the turn._**

 ** _2:After the end phase during the opponent turn if they special summon a monster from their hand then this monster becomes that monster as well to end of the turn(It doesn't have its attack and def).when this monster on the field the opponent monster that had targeted with this effect it cant use its effect to the end of the turn._**

This monster had scars all over with swords through its arms it had eye patches over his eyes in his left arm he was weilding a sickle with a bright red flame inveloped it.

"I done for now I place down one card face down turn end at this phase my monster attack returns to normal"

 **Nemesis Cursed Reaper Lv5 Atk 2000/500 Def**

 **Tetsuya Lp 4000 cards 2**

 **Knight of Hanoi Lp4000 cards 5**

"This is going to be fun"

drawing a card from a red circle from his disk

" I summon Cybernetic white shark"

 **Cybernetic white shark Lv5 Atk2200/1500 Def**

 ** _This card can be special summoned when you have a_ Cybernetic monster in your hand but this card cant direct attack this turn. As well _when_ you special summon a another ****Cybernetic monster during this turn that monster gains 500 attack during this turn.**

A shark appeared with part of its body replace with machine parts.

"Lv5 monster straight away"

"And that's just start, next when I control a Cybernetic monster on my field I can special summon this from my hand appear now Cybernetic Rathian"

 **Cybernetic Rathian Lv6 Atk3000/2500 Def**

 _ **This card can only special summoned by a Level 5 or higher Cybernetic Monster on the field if so you can destroy one monster on the opponent on their field.** _

This Dragon had dark green skin its wings had cybernetics parts on them one of its yellow eyes was replaced blue eris. its arms had gears turning allowing the arms to move.

I displayed my plam towards the newly appeared dragon "I activate Cursed Reaper effect when you special summon a monster from your hand this monster becomes that monster to end of this turn."

" that won't help ,When this monster summoned i can destroy one of yours so I destroy Nemesis cursed Reaper"

"i think it will help thanks because your dragon effect can't activate to the Reaper effect"

"Fine either way you going be destroyed thanks to white shark effect Rathian will gain 500 attack."

 **Cybernetic Rathian Lv6 Atk3500/2500 Def**

"Battle Cybernetic White shark attack Nemesis Cursed Reaper go cyber crunch"

The shark dived down swim towards my monster.

"My monster won't be fish food I activate continuous trap card Nemesis Awakening."

This card showed a shadow with red eyes bursting out red light covering the shadow.

"This card has three effects but I can only use one per turn,So i use the second effect that prevents all of my Nemesis's monsters being destoyed"

Both of my monsters eyes glowed red a shadows covered thier body's.

"But you still take damage"

The shark collide with my monster slamming it into the building making it exploded causing rocks piling out of the sky towards me. I reached my hand towards them the shadows latched off launched towards the rocks then four small tendrils broke off from the main one piecing each one of them destroying them.

 **Tetsuya Lp 3800 cards 2**

"Your trap won't help I activate the effect of Cybernetic virus worm from my hand, when a Cybernetic monster battles a monster and the opponent activates a trap card I can send this card from my hand to the graveyard I can negate that card"

I gritted my teeth

My monsters lost their shadows

" Rathian Attack Nemesis Dark knight Cyber terror blast"

The augmented dragon roared blasted a light blue energy vapourise my monster leaving nothing then headed to me i felted the shadows harden on my body .As the beam hit the shadows taking all of the force then the staff blast cutted out the shadows were venting stream.

 **Tetsuya Lp 1800 cards 2**

"Well you like toasted well you are going to I activate quick play spell Cybernetic fuse Link"

This two monster linked with wires and cables behind them was link summon square.

"During the battle phase when I have two or more cybernetic monsters ready declare attack by banishing one cybernetic monster in my graveyard I can perform a link summon with two those monsters so I banish Cybernetic virus worm."

"What Link summon during the battle phase!"

"yep Appear my circuit become the path to my victory" displayed his plam launching a blue bolt into the sky making a the square with eight arrows.

"Arrow markers confirmed This monster require two or more Cybernetic monsters to summon ,I set Cybernetic White Shark and Cybernetic Rathian Into the Arrow markers."

I saw his monsters turned into blue tornadoes slammed into one top left another slammed to top right.

" **LINK SUMMON APPEAR LINK 2** **CYBERNETIC LIMIT OVERLOAD DRAGON**

 **Cybernetic Limit Overload Dragon Link-2 Atk 2500**

 **Require** **two cybernetic** **monsters**

 ** _Once_** ** _per turn during opponent turn when they special summon a monster that is linked with this card you can remove its other arrow marker to destroy the monster then deal damage as in battle (your monster Atk- opponent monster Atk) to the this card can't declare an attack during next_** **turn.**

His monster roared making the data storm creating waves. This monster had one of his heads normal but the other had completely cybernetic the only features were left was patches of brown golden skin leading down his chest were was a some kind of power core that was red. Its beautiful brown wings were tarnish parts of its wings had blue metal covering the tops.

"Cybernetic Limit Overload Dragon destroy his monster go Limited Breaker Blast"

The dragon's core lit up red then blue sparks came out that created teal blue aura around the beast. Then it roared blasting from both of it's heads were blue beams of energy towards me. First one consume my monster in blue light and the other hitting me with me I brace myself then i felt my feet were slipping to the edge of my broad two shadows tendrils attached themselves to the broad holding me on. The beam cutted out and the shadows recalled back onto my body.

 **Tetsuya Lp 1300 cards 2**

"I think you have done your math right I still have 1300 life points left

"You think so wait and see I end my Turn

 **Tetsuya Lp 1300 cards 2**

 **Knight** **of Hanoi Lp 4000 cards 1**

 _Great in one he knocked my life points down and he got suprise for me._ I rised my fingers placed onto top my deck.

"My Turn Draw"

 **Tetsuya Lp 1300 cards 3**

I pulled a another card from my deck added to my hand.

 _His monster effect is annoying If special summon on th far left monster or the right it's gets wiped but these cards in my hand won't help me. I hope this work the next card will determine if I join their side and my victory._

" I activate spell card Soul draw." slotted the card into back making a card appear on the field.

This card shows a man having his ripped out and it's energy sucked into a deck.

"This card allow me to banish one monster in the grave then I can draw a card from my deck, but if that card is a monster that have equal or higher than one I banished I take damage equal to its attack if its level is bellow I can draw another card."

"So you hoping you get low level monster"

"yep let's see lady luck is on my side so I banished level five Nemesis Cursed Reaper"

My duel disk started to leaking purple mist flowed onto my top card.

"Here goes I draw"

I pulled hard on top card creating gust of wind, I turned it shock came over me

 _Shoot_

My opponent laughed " You at that your luck didn't help you then now give up."

I added the card to my hand"This card is Nemesis swarm level 5 its attack is 1000"

The card started to erupt white light then i felt shocked as if my body was on fire.

 **Tetsuya Lp 300 cards 3**

"Even so this won't stop me after I taken effect damage i can special summon this monster from my hand ,so I summon Nemesis swarm in defence position."

 **Nemesis swarm Lv 5 Atk 1000/2500 Def**

 ** _1: After you taken effect damage you can special summon this monster from your hand._**

 ** _2: once per turn during battle phase when one of Nemesis monsters is about to be destroyed and the battle damage would reduce your life points to zero. you can tribute this card to negate your monster destruction and the opponent will take the damage instead this effect can only use if summoned this way._**

A swarm of red inects with black sparks cracking out of them. I button on my disk showing the field my swarm monster on the left out of his monster link arrow.

 _Well this works I win._

"well is that what you wanted"

" Yes indeed what I wanted because now when I have a Nemesis moneter on field and a monster in the grave by banishing one monster I can special summon this monster from my hand appear Nemesis Phantom Knight."

 **Nemesis Phantom Knight Lv 6 Atk 2300/2200 Def**

 ** _When you control a Nemesis monster on the field and in graveyard by banishing a monster you can special summon this card from this card is targeted by a any monster effect you can negated it this card gains 300 attack to end of this turn battle phase._**

This knight had the same look as dark knight but his body was completely transparent.

"You know what going happen I activate Cybernetic Limit Overload Dragon effect by removing my monster other arrow marker and say goodbye to your knight."

"did read its effect idot phantom knight effect can negates any monster effect so my monster will stop your monster effect."

His dragon launched a plasma blast from its second mouth my knight destroyed it with its lance then his eyes glowed red

 **Nemesis Phantom Knight Lv 6 Atk 2600/2200 Def**

"Next I place down one card face down battle Phantom knight attack his dragon go phantom lance"

My ghostly knight faded out reappeared next to his dragon with his lance curled in towards its target.

"Thanks for the win I activate trap card from my hand Cybernetic Augmentation."

This shows a creature getting augmented.

"Do want to know during the battle when one of my Cybernetic Link monsters is battling by banishing one Cybernetic monster then I can select one Cybernetic monster in my deck that have the same level special summon it then deal damage to you half of that monster attack."

"What" I shouted

"You thought that I attack your monster I not that dumb and I didn't fell for your trap so I banish Cybernetic Rathian."

A massive purple portal appear on the field.

"So come on out Cybernetic flying fortress."

 **Cybernetic Flying Fortress Lv 6 Atk 2800/2500 Def**

 **1: When this card is special summoned you can summon one turret token( Atk 100/100 Def) then deal 1000 points of damage times by the number of Cybernetic monsters on the field.**

 ** _2: During your turns you can special summon one Turret token on the field when turret tokens on the field the opponent can not attack this card._**

This thing I looking at is not a flying castle but this thing had tons of cannons everywhere it had tall intenia on top.

"What is that thing"i gasped

"That is the end for you Flying Fortress half of its attack is 1400 so be gone."

a orange beam shot from the trap.

"I not going that easy I activate trap card Nemesis corruption"

This card shows a computer saying corrupted.

"When I have 1000 life points or less and about take damage I can negate it and draw a card from my deck.

The beam cutted out And i draw a card from my deck added to my hand.

 **Tetsuya Lp 300 cards 1**

 **"Either way you still have lost Thanks to flying fortress effect you take 1000 points of damage times by number of my Cybernetic monsters now take 2000 points of damage."** he shouted

The fortress cannon beared to me.

 _Dam I have to use this card again_

"I activate Nemesis corruption secondary effect when I have trap card in my hand by sending to the grave i can negate any effect damage until to start of my next turn."

 _This is it next turn is going to my last_

I slid the last card in my hand I saw the cannons explode.

"Come on why won't you lose either way you will lose due flying fortress effect I can special summon a turret token"

 **Turret token Lv1 Atk 100/100 Def**

"I can't lose yet now the chain is finish Phantom knight finish the job."

my knight slammed into the dragon exploded

"I will win avenge my friend I turn end my turn."

 **Tetsuya Lp 300 cards 0**

 **Knight of Hanoi Lp 4000 cards 0**

"You think you will win look at your odds its impossible fine I will destroy you I draw"

 **Tetsuya Lp 300 cards 0**

 **Knight of Hanoi Lp 4000 cards 1**

"Due effect of Fortress I special summon a another token."

A turret shot off from the platform then a thuster turned on then finally hovered around the platform

"I have been holding back my best card I think it's time to being it out , come fourth the circuit that will become my victory"

A blue bolt of electricity came out from his palm it flew into the air explode creating the link summon square.

" This monster needs a three Cybernetic monsters to summon I set both of my turrets tokens and my Cybernetic Flying Fortress in arrow markers."

His monsters turned into tornados again this time two of them slammed into top right and left finally last one hit the bottom middle. all three glowed red then a creature came out of the square.

" **Link Summon appear Link 3 Cybernetic Tempest Data storm Dragon." He Shouted**

 **Cybernetic Tempest Data storm Dragon Link 3 Atk 2700**

 **When this card is link summoned destroy all monsters on the field that linked to this card then you can special summon Link monsters from your graveyard equal to number this card destroyed. But those cards cant attack this turn with thier effects negated.**

 **2: When this card is Linked with a Link monster your opponent cant play any spells or traps in their zones**

This monster was something its whole body was metal its wings were pure energy that were purple. traveling all around its body were Purple circuit lines. his head had a curved horn was white reflecting in it was it's purple eyes, around his chest area was a metal star with a star shape gem that was purple.

"Cybernetic Tempest Data storm Dragon my god how I ment to win."

I felt my head ache

 _This feeling making my ache its like I have seen this card before if like if my family_

"This card means family to me my best friend gave me this card never Mind, I activate Cybernetic Tempest Data storm Dragon effect and I destoy all of your monsters that linked with this card."

His monster roared his core glowed intensely then the data storm around us swirled whipped me up . I felt myself flown around I saw my monster got destroyed.

 _Impossible a monster that can control a Data storm._

End pov

Jade Pov

I saw the knight of Hanoi monster in front of me created a data storm capturing the other duellist

"Impossible how can that monster create a data storm and control it ."

"I Don't know how it does it do it." spoke the boy

"Me too this is something " spoke man in the apian

"Lets hope He can get out."

End pov

Tetsuya Pov

I was holding on for dear life as the Data storm trying destroy me

 _How I am going to get of here_

 _Brother_

 _Brother wait this voice ..._

 _yes its me Brother_

 _Help me please_

 _Use your power_

 _What power_

 _Power to destroy this storm_

I felt a shock I looked that my hand has some kind of purple red energy aura swirling on me.

 _This is the power_

 _Yes brother use it_

 _Thanks who ever you are_

I got up using my shadows holding onto my broad I stretch out towards the wall of the storm

 _Here goes_

The New energy shot out as a massive burst of power as it hit the wall it exploded destroying the wall and whole Data storm I flew out landed in front of the knight

"Impossible You can't have survive no one can only power of Storm Access is able to break free!." He shouted

"Iam not too sure" I shrugged my arms.

"I am not to sure , DON'T YOU SAY THAT YOU SUM I HAVE TWO LINK MONSTERS YOU HAVE NONE BATTLE NOW MY MONSTER FINISH THIS PLASMA DATA BLAST!."

Dragon roared loudly making data storm go crazy creating tornados destroying buildings around it . Streams of purple swirled up into ball by the dragon's mouth a white light consume it. a gust of strong wind hit me.

 _I won't let it end_

His dragon roared again launch its terrorising blast at me it headed at with frightening force

"I activate trap card from my grave Nemesis Soul Curse"

"What how ,Wait that card"

"yep when I about to take damage that would reduce my life points to zero I can banish this card to negate the damage but I will take the damage to the end of my next turn."

"Dam you even with my moneter extra effect You still won't be beaten either way I will let your card finish you turn end." clinching his palms together.

 **Tetsuya Lp 300 cards 0**

 **Knight of Hanoi Lp 4000 cards 1**

 _My final turn This is it._

"My turn Draw."

I pulled the card from my deck added to my hand I smiled

 **Tetsuya Lp 300 cards 1**

"When I have no monsters on the field I can special summon this card appear Nemesis Soul Raider"

 **Nemesis Soul Raider Lv3 Atk 1400/1000 Def**

 **When there no there no monsters on my field I can special summon this you can discard three Nemesis monsters from my deck then special one Nemesis from your deck.**

This monster was wearing black robles long scythe

"Now I discard these three from my deck."

Three cards from deck came out I picked them out and slotted into front.

"Now I special summon Nemesis Fallen Angel."

 **Nemesis Fallen Angel Lv 5 Atk 2300/2000 Def**

 **When this monster is special summoned you can special summon one Nemesis monster from your graveyard but this can't attack this turn .**

This angel was very fallen he wore dark red armour with black wings

"When he summoned I can special summon a Nemesis monster from my grave so I summon Nemesis Chanter.

 **Nemesis Chanter Lv 5 Atk 1600/2000 Def**

 ** _Once per turn during main phase you can special summon a monster from your graveyard as a tribute summon by_** ** _special summoned or normal monsters on the field as materials_** ** _. Also during the battle phase you can tribute this allow one tribute summoned monster attack twice this turn but this effect cant be used on next turn._**

This old man wore a black robes with purple lines running down it with a hood coving his face.

"Now I keep this going Chanter effect once per turn I can special summon a monster from my grave as a tribute summon."

"Why"

"Why Because this I tribute Nemesis Fallen Angel and Nemesis Soul Raider."

My monsters rise above me then turned to red mist started to swirl in the air.

 **"Legendary Warrior wield your weapon of power and protect those children who sorrow in despair use the power over Omega give hope them when they have none." I roared**

He clinched right palm Then red mist got sucked back in.

 **"Tribute Summon Nemesis Omega Avenger."**

 **Nemesis Omega Avenger Lv 8 Atk 2800/2500 Def**

My ace Roared blasting the mist out causing it destroy all data storm tornados and some of the buildings nearbye.

"How Dare you have his monster. "He whispered and clinched his palms with anger

"What did say?"In confused.

"Never mind" he spoke quietly.

"Fine I activate Nemesis Omega Avenger effect when this monster is tribute summoned with Nemesis's monsters I can negate all cards on your side of the field."

"What"

"Go Omega Discharge." I shouted.

My monster Roared releasing a flash of red energy as it died down my opponent monsters were lying on the floor radiating red sparks.

"Also my monsters gains 500 attack times by Negated cards that's means my monster gained 1000 attack."

 **Nemesis Omega Avenger Lv 8 Atk 3800/2500 Def**

"Battle now my Avenger lets finish this battle Overload Dragon."

My monster swooped through the air with his newly enchanted lance.

"At this moment I activate Nemesis Blazing skeleton effect from the grave."

"What another card from the grave."

"Yep this effect sealed your fate when this card is in the grave by banishing it I can Cut all of your monster's attack in half."

"What Impossible."

Same purple portal appeared this time a skeleton that was on fire rise up. It cackled stretched out his hands blasted a fire at both of his monsters.

 **Cybernetic Tempest Data storm Dragon Link 3 Atk 1350**

 **Cybernetic Limit Overload Dragon Link-2 Atk 1250**

Then finally the torched skeleton laughed then it turned into orange dist.

"Dam you"

"I get that lot."

My monster thrust and collided his lance into the dragon exploded him.

 **Knight of Hanoi Lp 1450 cards 1**

"Its time to end this Nemesis Omega Avenger take out Data storm Dragon with Nemesis Punisher." I shouted

" You cant do that monsters can only attack once per battle."

"Yes that's true unless I use chanter other part of his effect by tribute him I can allow my Warrior attack twice this turn."

I chanter spoke some words then puff he turned into a orb of red transparent energy merged with my avenger. My monster launched off so fast all I saw was red blur he curled around slamming the tip of the weapon into the dragon sending it flying my monster rushed up following its prey. Finally thrust his lance into the dragon in doing so blasting through with massive amount of red energy.

"DAM YOU ,DAM YOU!" he screamed at me with hate in his voice.

"I WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HIM." The beam overwhelmed him

"YOUR LIFE SHOULDN'T BEEN BORN YOU..."

I saw him dissertate into dust.

 _He logged out but what he mean I will kill you for what you did him._

 **Tetsuya Lp 300 Win**

 **Knight of Hanoi Lp 0** **Lose**

 _Never mind I need to get out of here_

I stretched out my hand a dark portal appeared slowly And I walked through it. When I opened my eyes I saw my room again like it was the pain as ever if like it always been.

End pov

Jade pov

I was stunned watching that duel how he came back defeated a knight of Hanoi not because he used no Link monsters but the sound of his voice is familiar. Even my new friend Yusaku Fujiki was stunned but from the point from my view he saw something else in that duel even that man went back into his street shop closed down the shutters. I watched the shadowed man walked into the portal.

"Amazing how he got out of the data storm is isn't it Fujiki .

" Yea I want to know how to."

"Thanks for the water"

"No problem"

I saw him walked down the street disappear around the corner.

I turned to it van and it was gone as well

 _There are interesting people_

I walked down the path towards my house followed the ever ending street lamps.

End pov

Tetsuya Pov

I got myself some toast with some jam on it and turned on my lap top type in the news like I always do in the evening it came up with something I didn't predict this one title said it all

 **The Nemesis duellist a enemy or friend and a hero**

I clicked on the headline

It came up with pictures of my duel and lots of information.

 _A another duellist like playmaker who defeats the knights of Hanoi today and made the whole world turned to his attention with his duel not because he beat his opponent with no Link monsters but he had escape a data storm with no skill. Is he hacker doing this for fame or he is like play maker a duellist with hatred for the Knights of Hanoi Find out more later_

 _Great now I am everywhere this is not I wanted._

 _Dam this again what now ._

 **Flash back**

"I won brother" I spoke

"Yea you did"

"Do you think I will become a great duellist"

"Yea I think you can"

"Thanks but never great as Go Onizuka"

" I know We will always be best of friends"

"Yea"

Both of us handshake I saw a card in his hand with the writing Nemesis Omega Avenger on it

 **Flash back end**

I regained my sight turned to my disk laying on my bed

 _So you came from him ?_ I sighed

* * *

Well that's the second chapter I hope you enjoyed it and I will try to get the next chapter done quicker If can , Bye for now and here is new cards for this chapter

 **Nemesis Blazing skeleton Lv3 Atk 1000/500 Def**

 ** _Once per turn when you have a tribute monster on your field you can reduce all of opponent monster's attack in half._**

 **Nemesis corruption**

 **Durring battle when you have Nemesis monster on the field and the opponent uses a trap does effect damage you can negate this effect damage to zero and draw a card from your hand.**

 **2: when this card is in your graveyard and about take effect damage by banishing this card from the graveyard you reduce all effect damage to zero for the rest of this turn( this effect has to use during the same turn) but you must discard a trap card to use this part of the effect.**

 **Nemesis Awakening.** ** _Once per turn during either turn you activate one of the three effects._**

 ** _1: all Nemesis monster battle damage goes to zero for rest this turn_**

 ** _2: During battle all Nemesis monsters can not be destroyed this turn._**

 ** _3: All Nemesis monsters can't be targeted with monster spell and trap card effects for this turn._**

 **Soul draw**

 **You may banish one monster from your graveyard then you may draw a card then if that card has a higher level you take damage equal to the monster's attack if not draw another card from your deck.**

 ** _Cybernetic deck_**

 _ **Cybernetic fuse Link**_

 ** _During battle when you control a two or more Cybernetic monsters on your side of the field ready declared a attack this turn by banishing a_** **Cybernetic monster in your graveyard _you can perform a link summon this turn ._**

 _ **Cybernetic Augmentation**_

 ** _During battle when you have a Cybernetic Link monster on your side of the field you can banish one Cybernetic monster from your graveyard then you can special summon one_** ** _Cybernetic monster with the same level as banish one has next to its deal damage equal half of its attack._**

 **Cybernetic virus worm Lv3 Atk 500/1000 Def**

 ** _1: once per turn when have none monsters expected this card you can special summon another Cybernetic virus worm from your deck_**

 ** _2: when this card is in your hand and when a_** ** _Cybernetic battles and can not destroy the monster due a effect of a trap by sending this card from your hand you can negate that card._**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _The unsettling rumors and hero appears_**


End file.
